Hunger Games: New Rebellion
by Hg fangirl99
Summary: This is based after the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is over. But the districts is in poverty, the capitol are partying and throwing food around. Will the victors stop with bribes from the new president, and start helping the districts. Will this work? Will lives be lost? Or will they triumph again? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I is going to be set after mockingjay. The Malark's children are teenagers. Please review and give me criticism. I would like to hear feed back so please review. The more I hear the better it will become, the more. I write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games. Suzanne Collins does.**

Chapter. 1- Summary

The story follows after mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta's Children are called Rue and Gale, (14 and 11 years old): and there cousins Finnick (Finnick and Annie's son 15 years old) and Willow (Johanna's cousin 14 years old). Everything has been very similar products before poverty in the districts and luxury in the Capitol and 1 and 2. Although there is no hunger games and you can move districts (only for the rich). The new president who just came in power is talking about increasing peacekeepers and the price of everything up, so taxes go to the government while people starve. Victors get bribed by the government so they don't Uprise, but rebellion is in the air. Will Katniss, Peeta and Victors survive another war! But the children don't know about the first rebellion. Will the children find out about the rebellion and the mockingjay?


	2. Chapter 2: Victors Village

**This is my first full chapter introducing the characters. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games Suzanne Collins does!**

Chapter 1: Victors Village

**Rue's POV**

Today, is the anniversary of the Rebellion. It is where all the districts have a silence for the lost ones. I don't really know much about the Hunger Games and rebellion, but I know my cousin and best friend Finnick's dad died fighting for the districts. Auntie Annie and the rest of my family gather together to celebrate the Mockingjay (I heard she was the spark that helped stop the Hunger Games).

"Rue! Gale! Come down Grandad Haymich has arrived!" my dad yelled.

"Grandad!" my brother says running down the stairs. My mother scolds him.

"There alright sweetheart" Grandad says to my mother. As Finnick and Auntie Annie walk in.

"Hey Fin, want to go up stairs" I ask. As the adults start talking.

"Yeah sure. You look beautiful." he replies as I blush. I am wearing a blue dress which was my mothers when she was 16. I have always liked it, but I don't know why I blush because Finnick has always called me that, why is today different...

**Willow's POV**

I arrive, with my cousin Johanna but she is more like my mum, at the Melark's home. Uncle Peeta opens the door.

"Hi Willow. Rue and Finnick are upstairs." he says. I walk in and they are talking.

"Hey! Have you heard that school is closed tomorrow because of the new president." I say.

"I know! It is president snow's grandson. I hope he is a lot better than snow. But President Paylor was only good during conflict. Or so that what school says." Finnick replies. Looking at us, with bronze curls in his face.

"Why don't we go for a picnic and swimming in the lake tomorrow? It will be fun" Rue replies, looking excited, as always my best friend know how to lighten the mood.

"I would love that but we would have to go through the steam. We aren't allowed." Finnick looks worried.

"Come on, live a little Odair." Rue says, with a cheeky look on her face.

"Then it's settled we go tomorrow, it will be fun. Rue you can get some of your dads cookie's. There amazing!"

"Shall we watch T.V until Tea." Rue suggest. We all agree.

**Did you like that chapter? Shall I change anything? I would like your opinions! Reviews please. Shall I make Finnick and Rue a couple or Finnick and Willow or just all of them best friends.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mockingjay speeks

**Hey guys. A new chapter. Hope you like it. I am trying to build up the story, the the excitement will start. You guys can choose who would be better together Rue and Finnick or Willow and Finnick! Please review I want to know your opionions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 2: The Mockingjay speeks

**Katniss' POV **

"I don't think anything good can come from president Snow's great grandson become the new president. Parlor was not up to lead unless it was a war, but she will still be better than any of Snow's relatives!" I say, I am fuming imaiden but trying not to show it.

"I agree. Snow is an evil bloody cow! So I think his great grandson will be. He is going to be President Snow the second. How fancy but how destructive. And he will blame us victors for killing his 'prescious' grandfather." Johanna says with that look in her eye that we all know and she is determined.

"We don't know what he is like but we will all have to wait and see. He could be better than Parlor and the districts might be better of with Snow. You have to wait and see. You can't judge someone by their family." Peeta argues but not in a horrible way but in a kind way that makes everyone listen. Well, except Haymich who is passed out on the table, or asleep.

"I think he is right we will have to wait a couple of months to see what he has done, and of he does nothing we will help the districts. We are not all stubborn and unforgiving as you two." Annie says thoughfully looking at me and Johanna, then I start blushing. I hate people talking about me but I think we will have to wait and see if anything happens.

"We may have to get the Mockingjay back if he is really bad" Peeta says, like he is thinking about the rebellion.

"Or find a new one. We could us Rue, mockingjay the next generation" Johanna says, the I brust into tears. Neither Rue or Gale know about the mockingjay or rebellion. They their lives like Finnick, but not that the rest of us were. I don't think Willow does either, but I know Finnick knows a little more but not much and he is a year older. I can't tell them not yet. Oh, I might have to if Snow is as bad as he great grandfather. I can't. Then I realise that I am hugging Peeta and crying. But all I can think about are my children. What will happen?

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Swim

**HStas. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I am enjoying writing this, hope you like reading it. I really want your reviews.**

**Diclaimer: Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games. Unfortunately Not me!**

Chapter 3: The Swim

**Finnick's POV **

I arrived at the lake, with Rue. Willow was already there, climbing trees as usual.

"Hey love birds, you were slow. I have been here for hours." she said, I felt embarrassed but Willow had always called us that but I have started to notice Rue more. "Shut up!" I say as I see Rue blushing.

"I brought my dad's cookies and bread. Shall we eat." Rue says changing the topic.

**Rue's POV**

I think Finnick looks really cute today in his tight top. I can see his muscles... Wait what is happening

"Hey brainless, come and have some bread." Willow says. Oh god I must have been daydreaming.

"Ok. The food was only out the oven when I got it. I think my dad made it for the bakery, but it is fresh anyway." I say while taking some bread. It smells devious as always.

**Finnick's POV **

"Finnick! Finnick! Rue is drawing" I am awoke by Willow streaming. I rush to the water as fast as I can. While Rue is splashing and screaming, and choking. I take my shirt off and run in the water quickly. Then, I am trying to help Rue. I see Willow with a wired look on her face. Suddenly the girls both grab me and to my surprise pull me under the water. I then grab Rue to and see goes under with. I then hear Willow laughing.

We come back to the surface of the water and are laughing.

"I can't believe you feel for that I know how to swim. You have seen me before" Rue says still laughing.

"Well I can't believe you two wanted to see my six pack so much!" I reply cheekily. Then I see Rue blushing. Why would see blush?

"I can't believe you would think of would want to see your six pack, even though it is nice." Willow replies. Then we all Start laughing again. This is why they are my best friends.

"Shall we head home now it is nearly time for the hand over to the new president" Rue says with her brown hair fallen out of her classic braid. Her mum does the same, my auntie Katniss.

"Alright. Tomorrow at school my hair will look a little different. I am getting red highlights. It'll suit don't you think." Willow says while we are walking home. I look at Rue and start laughing laughing.

"It will look awesome but will school agree." Rue says looking truthful, while we are crossing the boundary.

"I don't care!" Then I hear a buzz. I think that the boundary just turned on. It must be nothing, a tracker jacket maybe.

**Hope you like this new chapter. Please tell me if they are two short. I am open to opionion. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hand Over

**Huys! Hope you like my last chapter. Please review, I would like to here your thoughts. Have any of you read the Mortal Instruments, I am part way through and it is really good! Please remember to review!**

**Diclaimer- I don't own the Hunger GGames. My name is not Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter 4: The Hand Over

**Johanna's POV **

It is nearly time for the new snow to take over the country. The kids still aren't back and it is 10 minutes until snow the second is leader. Katniss is pacing up and down the room. Annie is worried sick rocking in her seat. Then we heard the door open.

"Where have you been? You said you would be 2 hours ago." Annie shouts, looking angrily at her son.

"What? We have 30 minutes to get back..." Finnick said with a shall. "My clock must have stopped, when we went in the water."

"Well least you are hear for the hand over." Haymich said, drunk like always.

Then the national anthem starts.

**Peeta's POV **

The speech was boring, Snow hasn't said anything that is like his great grandfather.

"I would like to make some changes to the districts." Snow start saying. Katniss went forward in her chair. The 3 teenagers were talking. And Gale was in bed. "I am bringing back peace keepers to the districts, you will not be able to move house anymore. The electric boundaries will be turned back on. Then finally the black markets will be shut. I want you to understand I am in charge you can't change that. I know that all the remaining victors live in the new twelve but so do the most vulnerable. This is the difference, so don't trust victors."

What he is like Snow? Everyone sat in silence, even the kids stopped talking.

"I heard the buzzing of the boundary when we past it!" Finnick said.

"He is trying to take over the bloody world. Just like he great grandfather." Johanna said.

"The victors are in trouble. What do we do?" Annie replied.

"Kids will you go upstairs. We you can both stay over?" I say.

"But dad can't we stay." Rue says. Like she is pleading me.

"No go upstairs. You can watch a film and have some popcorn." I reply to her.

They go upstairs with groans. But I know none of us want to tell them about the past and Snow.

**Hope you liked this new chapter! I named Katniss' son Gale because they don't really see each other. And now they can't because Gale lives in district 2. Remember please review, I want to hear what you think about my story and what you want to happen.**


	6. Chapter 6: Is Snow Good!

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all of your support! I like hearing what you think about my story. I would like everyone to either review or PM my if the think, Finnick and Rue should be a couple or Finnick and Willow, or neither.**

**I am also really sorry about the spelling mistakes I have made. Please keep reviewing.**

**And you know this part by now I don't own Hunger Games!**

Chapter 5: Is Snow Good!

**Haymich's POV **

"... We just sit here and do nothing Snow will be destructive just like his relatives. Either we act now or wait for our families to die." I wake up with Johanna yelling. She is looking at Peeta, I think. "You know what happened last time!"

"Yes we know we were there. But will you keep the noise down the kids are upstairs. And Gale is asleep." Katniss replies with her motherly instinct.

"I think we should keep it low until thinks actually take place. He might be bluffing! As well as that we have to protect our families." Annie says, with a forceful look in her eyes, but I see that she is worried about Finnick. Seen as she lost her husband last time a Snow was in charge.

"But what about the families who don't have anyone to protect them." I see everyones, eyes turn on me. "I know you have to protect your children, but who's going to protect the kids in the steam without victors as their parents."

"I agree with Haymich. I used to live in the steam and that led me to go hunting in restricted areas. And the fence wasn't switched on. If Finnick says it has been switched on, we need to hope everyone watched Snow's speech." Katniss replies looking worried. But I know she agrees with me.

"Everyone will have heard about Snow's speech by morning. Especially the steam, the won't go near the fence unless they are completely desperate." Johanna says. I don't know what we are thinkin, the poverty will get worse, people are going to die and soon, with no hunting and black markets.

"We are going to have to wait, if we reble as he actually hasn't done anything completely wrong yet. Just tried to look powerful." Peeta replies, he looks like he has been thinking about this alot recently.

"I know and if we do anything bad it comes to our families." Katniss says, as Annie let's out a wail.

"I don't want Finnick to die. I don't want him gone!" Annie cries into Katniss' shoulder.

"We should keep low profile because of the last war. Then if things get two out of hand start to help. That will be the best bet!" Peeta says. Anine and Katniss nod.

"Wait! Why don't we get Peeta to bake for the steam. Me and Katniss give the food out. Then Annie and Haymich plant flowers around the district for hope!" Johanna suggests. It is a good idea...

"I am a manly gardener. I could grow vegetables for the steam, and Annie plant flowers for hope. Just not white roses." I say, manly so I am noticed.

"We should start in a week so the new president thing blows over. But that is a good idea." Peeta says, with authority.

"Yeah, but just tell the kids we are being nice." Katniss says. I can tell she is still worried though but Johanna looks determined.

"Only a week though. It's sorted. And if anything gets way out of hand we start another Uprise... Right!" Johanna says with a glint in her eye.

**Hope you liked the chapter. It got deleted so this is my second copy. Please remember to review! **


	7. Chapter 7: What does this mean?

Hey** Guys! I really hope you are enjoying this story. I really want you to FFR, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! Reviews help me write the story, I want to hear what you would like to see in the next chapter, or if you think I should change something or just a general review! So I am open for a general reviews or PM anything. Just please give me some feed back! Rant over.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Hunger Games. And I wish I did!**

Chapter 6: What does this mean?

**Willow's POV **

Rue has been ages, she went to get popcorn about half an hour ago. I doesn't really matter as Finnick is one of my best friends. Then I hear running up the stairs. It must be Rue.

"Snow... Evil... Uprising before... Victors... Uncle Finnick died... Snow dead!"

"Wow! Breath Rue, breath!" I say, she looks really flustered.

"My dad. What?" Finnick starts crying, but who could blame him. Nobody really mentions his dad around him. I have never seen him cry. Unless it is crying with laughter! Rue comforts him, as she tels us what she heard the adults talking about. It didn't all make fully sence.

"So there was a Uprising. My father died in it. The mockingjay was your mum, but nobody told us that part. The Hunger Games was finished by the war and Uprising. Our family downstairs are victors from the Hunger Games. And they want us to help the poverty, but if it gets out of hand they will fight." Finnick says quickly, holding back the tears.

"Yep! But we never knew!" Rue reply, with a blank face thinking about other things.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us! We should ask them about it!" I say, it is unfair. We have a right to know. Now I know how everybody knows my mum. And why we live in victors village.

"We can't say anything to them unless, it gets out of hand and they start planning an Uprising. Then we tell them we know things. But we have to go to the library after school and look up things about our parents and the Uprising and Hunger Games." Finnick replies.

"Yeah! Ok. I want to make sure we know the facts before we tell them. But go along with the plans about gardening, but be subtle." Rue says, with a flash of confidence. I am being ganged up on, why don't we tell them how we feel.

"But... Alright! But if anything exciting happens, we will tell them!" I say sith that Johanna spark. Or as am I am told.

**Sorry this is really a filler chapter. We will get some action in a couple of chapters, just have to set up first. Remember FFR-FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. Please! Tell me what you want to happen, I am open to suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rebellion or Kindness

**Hey Guys! I sorry for not updating in ages. I have been busy; mostly homework. As well as 5 hours in front of a computer screen. That is hell!**

**Diclaimer: BTW I ain't Suzanne Collins!**

Chapter 7: Rebellion or Kindness?

**Willow's POV **

1 week later..

"We are going to plant flowers around the district, including the the steam, I know your not allowed in but I am letting you" Grandad Hymich is saying. Which we already know!

"Why are we doing this?" Rue asks, she always knows what to say. Even though we know what we are doing it for.

"Well we thought it was kind, and the people need a new start, and what better than to do it when we get a new president." Grandad says, well rehearsed. "Gale and I will be staying doing a vegetable here at my house. So we will be here, but you go and put some where you think the flowers will look nice." Well, we will for the poverty but that excuse is rubbish, who is he fooling.

"I want to go with Finnick!" Gale shouts. The kid got a point!

"You aren't allowed. You help me plant vegetables." Grandad says, who would listen to that.

"You can stay here, and I will teach you how to use a trident later. Ok?" Finnick replies, always good with Gale. A bit like a brother. I think we all feel like siblings, well I hope. Gale nods.

"Maybe I could get a lesson to Finnick!" Rue replies. Then blushing. I start laughing, so does Grandad Hymich. But she gives me the stair. "Willow come here." And we walk to a tree while the boys talk.

"What was that? Do you like Finnick?" I laugh.

"I don't know... Maybe... Shut up!" Rue says blushing, now I government her the stair. "!Yes! I like Finnick!" She shouts, but not loud enough for the boys to here. "Why? He is like my brother but more, I want more!"

"Well tell him! Duh! That's what I told Jace and he liked me back easy. Now we are together!" I say, why can't she tell him. It's easy.

"I don't have the confidence. But you have your mum's. And I have known Finnick my whole life. I can't tell him can I?... Shush he is walking over here. Don't say anything!" Rue says. I shut up but I am laughing inside.

**Hope you liked the chapter. More of a filler sorry. Please FFR FOLLOW FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! Hope you like it. And the name Jace comes from mortal instruments.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love and Hate

**Here is my next chapter. Hope you like it. Remember Follow Favourite and Review** FFR.** I really want to reviews because I would like to know you are reading and I am not writing to my self. Well unless I am. Who can't wait until Mockingjay, **

Chapter 8: Love and Help

**Finnick's POV**

"Have you seen the time, It is 3 pm already. We have been planting since 11. It has gone quick when you have friends." Rue says, I smile when she that with a smile on her face and mud on her cheeks. Why has she looked so cute lately.

"Oh shit! I am meeting Jace. I am already late, I was meant to be there by 2:45." Willow says rushing, she is always meeting Jace, but they are cute together.

"Have fun. Tell Jace I said hi." I say smirking.

"We will finish without out you." Rue says laughing. Again she is really cute laughing. But she is one of my best friends...

"You two have fun!" Willow says, winking at Rue. I wonder why she said that?

"So Finnick..." Rue starts. Why has she gone awkward? Then I laugh, why am I acting so strange, nothing funny happened. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know! I actually don't." I get defensive, I have nothing to hide. Do I? Do I like Rue? Does she like me...

"Wow moody today, Nicky." Rue says laughing, she never used to be able to say Finnick, so called me Nicky and when we are alone she calls me Nicky. "Is it your time of the month!" she carries on, laughing still! Then I laugh.

We stop laughing, and I look into her eyes. Her blue sparkling eyes. She then leans in as I do. We kiss. I realise that this is why we were both acting wired. I like it but she then pulls away.

"So..." I say smiling. She is too!

"So..." she says. Still smiling. Then silence...

"You must think I am gorgeous!" I say

"Maybe but **your** only an alright kisser. I seen better." Rue says smirking. What!?

"What? I am a great kisser. And that is your first kiss!" I reply.

"You tell yourself that!" Rue says.

**Rue's POV**

"Hey Rue." I hear Willow's voice at the end of the phone.

"How was your date?" I say, but should I tell her.

"It was good thanks. I you have something to tell me. About you and Finnick." Willow replies, with a 'I know something' tone of voice.

"Urm no... Well maybe... Ok ok! I kissed Finnick, and he kissed back. It was good." I say but how did she know something happened. "Wait how did you know?"

"Let me say, I had someone on the end of the phone asking what you wanted. If you wanted to be asked out or just friends?" Willow says. What I want to know what she said?

"What did you say? What is he going to do?" I say sharply.

"Wait and see, love bird." she then hangs up. Why can't I know...

**Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review, follow and favourite. Please do. Hope you wanted this chapter, I think Rue and Finnick are best together. And I saw FIOS it was awesome, but wired at the start because Celeb and Tris were in it. (Sorry to you non-divergent fans).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. It's been awhile. But personally I don't know if you are reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And have you seen the hungers games mockingjay trailer it is awesome. Can't wait until the film. **

Chapter 9: Feelings and Questions

**Rue's POV**

So, yesterday was fun. I love hanging out with my best friends. But do I want more than that, the kiss was good but do I think that it was a one off. What is Fine thinking? We have kissed before, but they were dares when we were kids.

Knock! Knock!

"Can I come in?" It's my mum.

"Yeah sure." Oh no what does she want!

"Did you have a nice day with Willow and Finnick?" Oh no she knows how would she know!

"It was good! We are best friends... But how did you know what happened?" Why did I say that? Her face looks confused I was being paranoid. Oh god.

"What happened? Are you alright?" How am I going to get out of this one. Erm...

"I... We... Willow left to meet up with Jace." What she already knew!

"I know Johanna told me. They have been getting pretty close lately haven't they?" Thank you. Rue you liar.

"Ok... I lied. Me and Finnick, we... Had a lot of fun yesterday!" Ok I can't tell her she has a lot on her mind about the president. The last thing on her mind is her teenage daughter running around with her best friends son. Wait, is that what I want?

"Rue you still there?! You must be tired. You better get some rest as you are going to help fix, a family's house in the steam tomorrow. Finnick..." I stop listening after I hear Finnick's name. I just feel butterflies. This is strange I have never felt like this before.

**The Steam- the nest day.**

**Rue's POV **

"Where have you been we were meant to meet 30 minutes ago?" Willow says.

"I was late because..." I was trying to look nice for... FINNICK! "I had to help my father make some bread!" What am I talking about, I set the kitchen on fire last time I baked?!

"What you can't bake brainless? Last time we cooked together the cookies set on fire." Willow says suspicious.

"That was so funny! I remember the look on your dad's face was the best!" Finnick states he is quiet today!" Then I look into his eyes and we stare into each others eyes for a while, I don't know how long it was seconds, minutes but it felt like the world stopped.

"Stop starring love birds! We have got jobs to do?" I give Willow the look.

"Well we have to get on!" I say. Trying to change the subject.

"We have to fix the roof, of three houses. And then we have to go and plant some vegetables with Grandad Haymich and Gale. This is going to be in the steam and the people can help and share the vegetables." Finnick states. As he picks up the tools. He looks amazing in that tank top and shorts. His muscles are ripped.

"Ok." Me and Willow reply.

None. Of us talk for a while, unless Finnick asks for a tool or some help. It is getting awkward, and Willow is getting restless.

" l've had enough. You two just talk. It is getting awkward. You kissed, I know you both liked it. Will you talk about it?" she finally says. Who's going to talk first?

"Ok. Here it goes. Recently I have felt like we are becoming more than friends. I really like you Rue." Finnick says blushing. "Your beautiful and... Will you go out with me? On a date?"

Yes! I like him he likes me. I don't reply I can't I am speechless. Instead I look in his eyes and kiss him! Feeling confident.

"Get a room, love birds!" Willow says. Well, she is decently like aunt Johanna. "On Sunday why don't you two come out with me and Jace. We can be on a double date. It's ice skating?"

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Finnick answers. "Would you like to go on a date Rue?"

I can't ice skate. I don't know why, I just can't I can hunt I keep my balance but on ice I am hopeless. "You know I can't ice skate." I whimper.

"Oh come brainless. That's what boyfriends are for." I think it will be fun.

"Boyfriends are also very good looking. Especially Rue's" Finnick says laughing. Giving me a wink. He is good at getting you out of those situations.

**Hope you like this chapter. It took me ages. **


End file.
